The City of Hope National Medical Center will continue to participate in the programs of the Western Cancer Study Group. These studies include protocols investigating the use of combination and single agent therapy in Hodgkin's and Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, 5-Azacytidine therapy of adult acute non-lymphatic leukemia, combination therapy for non-seminomatous testicular tumors, combination chemotherapies of various solid tumor, and the use of ICRF-159 in various neoplasms.